


We Were Like Gods

by Ceruzil



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Greek Mythology AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceruzil/pseuds/Ceruzil
Summary: A Greek Mythology Au no one asked for!---Keith fell in love with the Prince beside his father's kingdom and seeked to be his beloved husband.---Lance found himself admiring his former teacher yet felt the need to return home where his family was.---Pidge is afraid of Aphrodite, she was afraid to fall in love. Until she meets a suitor who had no interest for her.





	1. Amber and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try this, and decided you know what. fck it, im writing it.

The sun was at its peak, the golden flowers on your head shone as you sat on your throne, smiling and laughing beside your father, the king.

I stared at your maginifecence, the way your amber eyes resemble the sunlight, your light wooden hair tied lazily. I flushed, immediately looking down at my muddy feet.

A sudden pat in my back brought me back to reality. "Keith, the games are starting." Lance said, his voice cold and fluid like sea water. I nodded, a silent response to another young gladiator.

I walked swiftly, making each step seem powerful so that he may be able to look at me. I gazed up, hoping to see if he did. He did not. I sighed, holding my sheild and spear higher and tighter.

It is time. I drew my spear, readying myself to strike at any opponent that came my way. A single man ran towards and I quickly dodge his attack, pushing his behind with the other side of my spear. He fell on his chest, he turned to face me, ready to stand up again but it was far too late. I had my spear already on his neck, a inch away from death.

"Enough." A voice boomed and I turned. Shiro had came, a stunning aura around him. He held the hilt of his sword confidently, he was a man who faced war and laughed. Well, those were the rumors.

All of us bowed, a sign of obedience. "Keith, Lance. Rise." He said and both of us sprang up. Sand stuck on my knee, I didn't dare dust it off infront of this man.

"Why is it you came?" Lance asked, the tone of his voice as disrespectful as ever. I frowned, how can he speak in such a way.

Shiro was a demigod. A son of a god and not just any god but Zeus. The god of gods, the sky, and lightning. I shivered at the thouhgt of how powerful a god he was.

"Keith, why are you still here? Your father summoned you an hour ago yet you are here sparring with commoners." Shiro said, stone faced but not mad.

I gulped and looked up, you finally look down. But not at me, but to Shiro. Your face turned as pink as berries, your eyes only focusing only on the man infront of me. I shook my head, I came to a choice and realization.

"I'll go, father will need to here what I think of becoming a suitor." I said with fake confidence.  
I marched past him, looking up again.

I frowned again, he looked at Shiro with so much passion. He never looked at anyone else like that. I bit my lips, the grip on my spear tightening till I heard a crack and the spear was broken in half. I threw it to the side, my marching becoming harder and angrier.

Shiro followed behind. Lance stayed, his blue eyes shooting arrows at my back. I felt so much envy, I wanted to break Shiro's handsome face but the respect I have for him stopped me.

I rode the horse prepared for me, a white stallion. The way to my father's estate took longer than usual, though I did not know why. I kept my eyes behind Shiro's, telling myself to not attack, instead my eyes threw daggers at him.

"If you keep looking at me like that, the gods will think you are my enemy and they will punish you." He said and I scoffed. The gods will punish me? Unlikely. He was not the only demigod in this world, there were hundreds.

Even I was a descendant, but my blood is already dirtied with commoners blood. My father took every woman he thought was beautiful to bed with him and each one bared a child he kept. I was one of his children, just one of them but I was the only one who he did not send to war. I was the youngest yet the bravest, my brothers were cowards, my sisters were whores. My father favored me the most, the only one born with violet eyes. A sign of god's blood.

I marched inside to find my father, he was always in the throne room or his bed room with another woman. I sighed, he was in the throne room for once. "Keith...I assume you have heard? The King of the kingdom beside us is finding for a suitor for his daughter. You shall be one of the suitors, your god like eyes will surely charm their princess." My father said, his own violet eyes staring at me. I heard a creak from behind me, the door opened revealing a half naked woman.

"Oh," He finally deflowered that servant. I looked back at him, I kept my voice strong and fixed. "I shall not become a suitor for their princess." My father rose from his throne, his eyes widening. "But for their Prince."

My father coughed, rising from his throne. He pounded his chest, he was suprised? I felt a pang of pain in my chest but I quickly ignore the feeling. "You heard me father." I said, standing my ground and in proper form.

"I did." He said, his arm crossed and brows furrowed. "The prince? You want to be with Prince Matthew?" He asked, scratching his bearded chin.

"Yes." I answered. He looked at me, the woman behind must have been shocked. She closed the door, footstep could be heard as she ran. "Is there a probem with that?"

"No, not exactly. It is just because, the prince is not looking for a suitor. He is of age yet not married, I never come to the thought of him. He isn't mentioned much by any kingdom. A forgetful prince no one finds any interest with. How come you want this prince?" He asked once again.

I did not know the answer. I did not know what to say, my tounge felt dry and my feet started to ache. I lifted my chin, "I wish to conquer untouched land." I finally responded. My father seemed content with the response and nodded.

"If that is what you wish. I shall make an agreement between our kingdoms. Young prince return to this kingdom tomorrow and you shall have him" My father said with the same fake confidence I had. A trait that ran in our bloods.

I walked to my chambers. I wore no gold, it did not compliment my black hair. A trait I shared with my mother, I never knew who she was. Father told me she left when I was younger to serve a different kingdom, more pressumbly a different king.

I threw myself on my bed, the white sheets felt soft and silky. I kicked off my sandals and off came my tunic.

I sighed and felt my body start to ache again, I ignored the pain and fell asleep with strain. I dreamt of holding Matt's hand as I kissed his soft lips that tasted of honey. As the kiss became deeper, you combed your fingers through my raven hair. I ran my fingers through yours too, you smelled of honey and wood even your hair. I drank you like ancient wine, my fingers touching you gently as I ravage your lips.

I woke up covered in sweat. I looked at the window, the sun barely risen. I wore my tunic and sandals quickly, running towards the courtyard. I needed to fight, I took a stray sword and started thrusting the air. I needed to train, I need to awaken my god's blood, I needed to be claimed by the gods. I laughed, how high my hopes were to simply impress the man of my dreams.

"Young Prince." A servant called, I stopped. "It is time to leave." I nodded and dropped my sword. Glaring at sand and my swollen hands covered in sweat and scars. If only he would look at me like he does to Shiro.

I rode the horse once again, I stroke its main. I whispered in his ear, calming him. I prayed to the gods for a safe travel. Shiro did not come, I told him not to.

I heard the goodbyes of the servants as we left. My father brought as much riches the horses can, five horses carried these riches. We had twelve and the other five carried the guards that meant to come. I did not bother to bring anything, just my personal swords and lyre. Simple belongings, no would assume I was a prince from how rugged I looked until they look me straight in the eye and notice my godly eyes. Warriors shook from the sight of me about to strike them, then they were dead, slayed by hands.

But through the travel, I only had one thought in mind. "How do make you look at me straight in the eyes?" I wished, I prayed for him to look at me. His amber eyes on my violet ones, as we share a kiss between each other. Our lips never parting and breaths breaking into sweet pleasure. I dreamed and wished for him.


	2. Become Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's and Pidge's relationship...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> random af
> 
> lolol good luck on guessing one is who is who's POV

  
I stared at the moon, the light reflecting itself from the ocean. My home lies beyond this never ending sea, beneath the water deep.

I grab a stone from the sand and threw it as far as I could. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, stop. The stone hop seven times, I sighed. Weak.

"Lance!" A shaky voice called, I turned and saw her highness.

"Princess Katie, may of assistance?" I asked, standing back in form, hiding my anxiety away.

"It's Pidge and yes, I need you to spar with me." She said confidently, "I need to scare away all my suitors." I laughed, that was like the princess.

"Of course. Though I saw how your brother looked at Shiro, does he-"

She scoffed and kicked the sand beneath her. "My brother has no interest in men like him, too bulky and full of himself. Matt already has eyes on a certain someone, a certain amythest eyed boy." She smirked, "My brother has weird tastes you know?"

"I see..." I grinned to myself, maybe I did have a chance.

"Ooooh...do you like Shiro?" Princess Pidge asked.

"N-no! He is a man way too full of himself and-" I felt my face turn hot and red. I stuttered before I fell on my butt as I tried to walk backwards. The princess laughed, hitting her knee as she did. Not a princess like trait but Pidge made it work.

"You're a horrible Liar, Lance." She said, wiping a tear away from her eyes. "Though you speak to Shiro as if you hate his entire existence."

"I become nervous and my tounge plays with the words I say, they never mean what I truly want to say." I said, feeling my heart ache loosen. I missed home and Shiro reminded me of it.

"Do you miss the sky? The sea? Your home? Lance?" Pidge looked at me, my eyes tearing up. "I guess you do." Pidge sighed, "Let's spar next time instead, you need rest. You may return to your chambers for now."

I nodded and I walked to the palace, where my chambers reside. I passed gray walls that have been here for ages, this was an old kingdom filled with memories of the old.

My family has served the Holts for centuries and centuries to come. Though I was the only one who stayed when they freed my family to serve different kingdoms. No one has returned to visit me, it has become lonely. I know I couldn't ever see them when they freed us from our captivity, but why did I stay?

I kept asking myself that. Was it because I won't ever be able to see his handsome face again? Was it because I'll miss his solid and deep voice? Or was it because the people I served have become my family?

I entered my own chamber, arrows and bows hanged in each side and fallen on each corner. It was obvious I was an archer, but I still held my sword with pride.

Even Keith looked at Shiro with hateful eyes and I thought he respected him. Keith was a descendant of a demigod, but his blood was a dirty as the mud on his feet. The only feature he had that was godly was his amythest eyes, a rare trait even among gods.

Everyone knew how he too was a prince, the yougest among his current siblings. At the age of eighteen, he has already become an excellent gladiator.

Unexpectedly, we are more similar than we thought. Both of us are descendants of demigods, born with inhuman abilities. His was his godly speed and way with the sword, mine was my godly voice that were as rough as the voices of sirens and my own way with the bow and arrow. I knew my way around the sword, but not as good as Keith. The same goes for him, his abilities with the bow and arrow were of a childs.

Shiro taught him too. He taught him how to fight, how to perfect his form during combat. He did not teach me close combat, I learned that myself. He instead taught me the ways of the bow and arrow, I didn't regret learning it. Though only the descendants of Apollo became famous for their archery. I was a descendant of a sea nymph, nothing related to archery.

A knock on my chamber door startled me, I jump up grabbing the sword beside me. The door slighly opened revealing the princess once again. "You're still awake?" She asked, a cloak covering her.

I nodded, quickly wearing my sandals. I was glad I left my tunic on, I never liked not wearing it in my sleep. "Do you need anything princess?" I asked, strapping my sword around my waist.

"Not exactly...a suitor just arrived." She said, lowering her hood. "A prince from the farlands, I don't want to meet anyone yet. I didn't spar with you yet, I need to defend myself if any of the suitors become too..."

I raised my hand. "I understand. We cannot spar tonight. The king will be angered if a scratch is seen on your delicate skin."

"Delicate? You think I'm delicate?" Pidge scoffed, crossing her short arms. "The one wjo is delicate here is you. You tear up from the mention of your family, you're as brave as a dog with his tail behind his legs." She paced towards me, grabbing my tunic. "I may look delicate but I'm much stronger than you. I lived without my father and brother for half my life, I had to lead this kingdom on my own till my father returned from his mission with my brother." She hit my chest, a pounding feeling that left my chest aching.

"That is why I did not leave when you freed my family. Someone had to protect you. Pidge, I am forever loyal to you. There is no other princess I will serve, I knew how you felt about your father and brother's dissapearance. But you were not alone, I was there to obey your every command and serve you." I said, stoned faced and emotionless. Such deep words would often leave us both crying our hearts our hearts out.

_The same sides of a coin._

When our families left, we both broke apart. We both felt the weight of responsibilties left in our shoulders. When our families left us, we become the family we needed.

But Aphrodite plays tricks with the best of us, our hearts broke and we tried to fix them. Our hearts broke again and now we are not sure if we can ever fix them again.

"Lance...you are as blind as a bat." Pidge said and left my chamber. Tears fell from both our faces, though I did not realize what she had meant till it was too late.

_She was in love with me..._

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, updates are super random and slow bit lemme know what you think after!


End file.
